Snowblind
by ElaineMc
Summary: SUMMARY: Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji are stuck in the middle of the Yukon. They have no shelter, no supplies, and no transportation. They're being chased by armed men on snowmobiles. And they're not the ones who need to be rescued.... Written in script for


Snowblind

THE REAL ADVENTURES OF JONNY QUEST

"SnowBlind"

[SCENE: Three tiny figures in a field of white. We look a little closer, and it becomes evident that there is a fourth figure, even smaller, accompanying them. A little closer: three people, and an animal. Closer: Two boys, a girl, and a dog. Closer:.....]

JESSIE: Hadji, do me a favour?

HADJI: Yes, Jessie?

JESSIE: The next time Adventure Guy over there asks *me* for a favour, remind me of this moment, okay?

HADJI: Yes, Jessie.

JONNY: Hey! This isn't *all* my fault!

JESSIE: Oh, yeah? Whose idea was this whole thing in the first place? "Don't be such a spoilsport, Jessie! It'll be just fine, Jessie! Dad would *want* us to go and help these people, Jessie!"

JONNY: Okay, I said that. But it still isn't *all* my fault.

JESSIE: [muttering] ...just *most* of it...

HADJI: Do you suppose Dr Quest and Race have noticed we're missing yet?

------------- 

[SCENE: Dr Quest's library. The Doctor is seated behind an enormous stack of books and papers. If he's noticed that his son, and his son's three best friends, are absent, he isn't showing it.]

------------- 

JONNY: Probably not. Dad's been working on a new project, and you know how *that* goes.

[All sigh.]

JONNY: Okay, then. What's our situation?

JESSIE: Stupid?

JONNY: [ignoring JESSIE] We're stuck in the middle of the Yukon. We have no shelter, no supplies, and no transportation. Right?

JESSIE & HADJI: Right.

JONNY: We're being chased by armed men on snowmobiles.

JESSIE & HADJI: Right.

JONNY: We have a brilliant plan to escape, defeat the bad guys, and get home before Race and Dad figure out we left without asking.

JESSIE: *Thaaaat's* where you lose us.

JONNY: Okay, right. Okay. Okay. Here's a suggestion: Let's keep moving. At least we can put some distance in between us and them, not to mention keep warm.

JESSIE: Brilliant.

JONNY: What's wrong with that idea??

JESSIE: Which way do we go, Columbus?

JONNY: Um... That way.

JESSIE: Sounds good.

JONNY: [surprised] You're not gonna argue?

JESSIE: If I had a better idea, *then* I'd argue.

HADJI: Let's go. It's getting colder. We need to find shelter, soon, before the sun sets.

[They move off in the indicated direction, quickly. No sign of pursuit. It's cold, cold, cold, and the sun is rapidly setting.]

------------- 

[SCENE: DR QUEST's library. Same as before. The phone rings.]

DR QUEST: Hello? Hello, Race. How-- No, no, she isn't. I thought the boys were with-- I see. I see. Yes. Mm-hmm. Yes.Yes, that does sound like-- No, I don't think chaining them to a post in the yard will do any good.

------------- 

[SCENE: The BANNON residence. RACE is on the phone.]

RACE: No, but I bet it'd make me feel a lot better, even though I don't think it'd work, either. [pause] No, I don't blame Jonny for this. Jess has a mind of her own. Yes, I think-- yeah, that'll work-- in half an hour. Right. Right. Right. Okay. See you in a few, then. Bye. [hangs up] But I'm still buying a post and chain.

------------- 

[SCENE: A dilapidated cabin. The walls are battered; much of the roof is missing. However, it's got a tiny stove, and it's better than nothing, which is what JONNY and company had a moment ago. So.] 

JONNY: ...quit complaining. It's better than what we had a minute ago, namely nothing!

JESSIE: Complaining, why should I complain--

HADJI: Should we not worry about how to get out of this fix?

[Silence.]

JESSIE: Good point, Hadj. I can yell at Jonny later.

JONNY: [muttering] Like that's anything new. [aloud] They're still out there somewhere-- we need a plan. 

JESSIE: A *good* plan. Like, like, like...

JONNY: ...like?

JESSIE: I'm working on it.

HADJI: Perhaps these might be of some use? [He is pulling aside a tarp, revealing a pile of rope. It's old, but still more or less in one piece.]

JONNY: Saaaaaaaaay.....

JESSIE: No. No way. No *way* are you going to talk me into what you're going to try and talk me into.

JONNY: What? what?

JESSIE: I *know* you, Jonny. You see a pile of ropes, and you think, Hey! instant rappel! Well, no! way!

HADJI: From where could we rappel, Jessie? The mountain face is hundreds of metres high, with high winds and few handholds. I do not think Jonny-- 

JONNY: Um, actually, that *is* what I was thinking. Kind of.

HADJI: Oh. Oh, dear.

JESSIE: *sigh* Okay, let's hear it.

JONNY: We move back down the mountain, down the way we came-- think about it! They can't use their snowmobiles on a mountainside.

JESSIE: Nooo... and we can't fall to our icy deaths on level ground, either.

JONNY: I'm still waiting to hear a better idea.

JESSIE: Good. 'Cos I've got one.

HADJI: Oh, dear.

[SCENE: Inside the cabin, still. JONNY is building a small fire in a dilapidated stove, while HADJI and JESSIE work on what appears to be a large net.]

JONNY: I *still* think I had a good idea.

JESSIE: It was, really. Trust me. I just don't intend to plunge to my death before I finish high school.

HADJI: I hope this works. I do not much like the idea of explaining to Professor Stryke precisely what we were doing in her computer room. 

JESSIE: Me, neither. I *really* don't like the idea of explaining to Dad and Dr Quest what we're doing out here in the first place.

HADJI: I agree. Jonny should have that dubious honour.

JONNY: All right, all right. They won't be that mad. After all, we're just trying to help.

HADJI: They may not see it quite that way.

JONNY: They probably haven't even noticed we're gone.

JESSIE: You wish.

------------- 

[SCENE: The Quest helicopter. RACE and DR QUEST are at the controls, following a tiny signal on an electronic tracker.]

RACE: [checking the navigational monitor] I don't believe it. What are they doing *there*??

DR QUEST: I don't know, Race.

RACE: How'd they *get* there??

DR QUEST: I don't know, Race.

RACE: You know, these *are* rhetorical questions.

DR QUEST: I know, Race. However, speculating on the possible scenarios may help to give us more information on what kind of trouble our children may be in.

RACE: "May"?

DR QUEST: ...will be in. I can only make a few educated guesses. I'm not sure which of them is worse.

RACE: Oh, boy. Let's hear 'em.

DR QUEST: Recently, there have been unexplained shifts of ice floes-- all heading due north. A tanker, and two personal seacraft have gone missing.

RACE: Okaaaayyy....

DR QUEST: There has also been a dramatic increase in observed computer usage and influences roughly 200 kilometres east of Juneau. Interestingly enough, a professor of biology, specialising in viral mutations, Professor Stryke, was also observed entering the area some months ago.

RACE: Well, neither of those sound *too* bad...

DR QUEST: Quite probably, the three are linked. Professor Stryker was asked to leave her position within the government following an alleged attempt to stop the decay of the ozone layer.

RACE: ...and that sounds downright good....

DR QUEST: ...by dramatically decreasing the population of the planet.

RACE: ...um...

DR QUEST: Using biological weaponry.

RACE: *sigh* Right. Okay.

DR QUEST: Additionally, computer usage at our home indicates that Jonny received a transmission from an .edu address in Juneau. He deleted the message, but I did manage to retrieve part of it. It's a request for help. Extrapolating from available data, I would conclude that it is from a friend of Jonny's.

RACE: So, Jonny to the rescue-- and Jess, Hadji, and Bandit close behind.

DR QUEST: Precisely.

RACE: We've got half an hour until arrival, Doctor. Let's figure out a plan.

------------- 

[SCENE: Snowfield. A small puff of smoke is rising from the cabin's chimney, as if it has been hastily extinguished. The GUYS are nowhere in sight. The silence is broken by the whining of two snowmobiles. They spot the cabin, and pull off to the side. BANDIT can be heard barking, then is hurriedly silenced.]

MAN #1: Nice try. Too bad it wasn't good enough.

MAN #2: I've got the back.

MAN #1: They're only kids, Rasker. Give 'em a break.

RASKER: I'm not going to take any chances. Stryke's mad enough already.

MAN #1: Just let me handle this. [raises his voice] Okay, kids. You're in there, so come out. Don't make us come in. We just want to talk to you.

RASKER: Oh, nice one, Harris.

HARRIS: [to RASKER] Shut up. [aloud] Come on, this offer's only good for a limited time.

[RASKER begins to move around to the rear of the cabin. HARRIS shakes his head sadly, then advances to the door, yanks it open easily, and walks inside.]

------------- 

[SCENE: Inside the cabin. Chaos. A net snags HARRIS, neatly capturing him. The GUYS jump out of their hiding space, behind the door (Where else?).]

HARRIS: What the heeeeeeelllpp!!!!!!

JONNY: Got him!

[CRASH!! RASKER smashes in through the rotten wood at the back of the cabin.]

RASKER: No back door, so I made my own! [He pulls a nasty-looking weapon.] Okay, we're outta here--

JESSIE: Forget *you*!

[She dives at his knees, flattening him neatly. HADJI and JONNY join the struggle, and shortly, both men are secured.]

JONNY: [gleeful] Just wait 'til Race hears about *this*!! He's gonna *kill* you!

JESSIE: Oh, yeah?? Who's gonna tell him?

JONNY: Well, you're always telling Dad when *I*--

HADJI: Not now!! [They stop and look at him.]

JESSIE: Oops. Right. Sorry, Hadj.

JONNY: Let's roll!

------------- 

[SCENE: Two snowmobiles, JESSIE & HADJI on one, JONNY and BANDIT on the other, are tearing like heck across the snowfield.]

JONNY: [over transmitter] You guys got me? Over.

JESSIE: Loud and clear, Jonny. Where to?

JONNY: Due east-- we're heading back to Juneau. I know where we're going.

JESSIE: [muttering] ...for a change. [aloud] Roger that. Out.

------------- 

[SCENE: Juneau airfield, where RACE and DR QUEST have just arrived. RACE is holding a tracking device.]

RACE: They're moving a *lot* faster, now, Doctor. They must've worked out some transportation. And they're headed this way!

DR QUEST: So, do we go out and meet them, or wait for them?

RACE: Wait for them to get into more trouble? Not on your life.

DR QUEST: My thoughts precisely, Race.

[RACE returns to the helicopter, where, after a few moments, a pair of snowbikes-- Quest style!-- roll from the rear. RACE and DR QUEST mount up and move out.]

------------- 

[SCENE: Snowfield, from above. Two black specks rapidly approach from either side of the screen. They meet in the middle.]

JONNY: Um...

HADJI: ...Hmmm....

JESSIE: Hi, Dad.

RACE & DR QUEST: [silence]

JONNY: Um, I suppose you're wondering why I called... you... here.... [DR QUEST and RACE are regarding him closely, and JONNY shuts up.]

DR QUEST: I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this.

RACE: ...and we wanna hear it. *All* of it.

------------- 

THE E-MAIL FRAGMENT:

Joh--

----------------in trouble----------- Stryk------------- try and catch a friend at the --------------can fly you in if you------------- your dad, too---------- be carefu------------ watch out for everyone, and don't trust----------- 

------------- 

[SCENE: the inside of DR QUEST's hotel room. The GUYS are sitting in chairs, one next to the other. DR QUEST and RACE are standing opposite them.]

JONNY: ...so I couldn't just leave him like that, Dad! Jeff was counting on me, and I *had* to go

JESSIE: And we couldn't let him go alone, I mean, who knows *what* kind of trouble he would've gotten into without us?

HADJI: We are best friends, Doctor Quest, and best friends stand by one another. The man who stands alone, falls the fastest.

JONNY: So we caught a flight with Jeff's cousin, who flies a plane for the New York Zoo-- he ships supplies, sometimes. And there we were. 

JESSIE: And once we got there, and found out what was going on, we couldn't just stand there and do nothing. We *had* to help.

HADJI: The situation was truly dire, Doctor Quest--

JONNY: At least, until we got there. There's this professor, named Stryke, who trapped a tanker full of chemical stuff--

DR QUEST: Stuff?

HADJI: Chemical nutrients, Doctor Quest. The professor intended to use them to cultivate a truly unpleasant virus-- a mutation of the Ebola virus. 

JESSIE: She was going to use the crew of the tanker for experiments!

DR QUEST: [moving to the phone] I'll contact an NBC team to find and destroy the sample--

RACE: We'll need reinforcements---

JESSIE: Oh, that's okay, Dad. We got 'em out.

RACE: Oh...?

HADJI: Yes, and then we-- [cuts himself off]

DR QUEST: "Then you" what?

JONNY: [backpedalling furiously] Did we tell you, she was using ice floes to trap ships? she caught a couple of little boats, but let 'em go. 

DR QUEST: "Then you" what, Jonny?

JESSIE: We don't know how she was doing it, but--

DR QUEST & RACE: "Then you" *WHAT*??

[The GUYS look at each other. JESSIE shrugs. HADJI shakes his head. They both look at JONNY.]

JONNY: How come *I* always have to explain the hard stuff???

DR QUEST: Jonny....

JONNY: [very rapidly] We got into the compound, Jeff showed us where it was, his father is a geologist who was worried about the ice floe stuff, he's the one who found out about Stryke, so we sneaked past everyone-- 

HADJI: [very rapidly] --because there were too few guards for too many captives, the professor had not had time to find more help, she was planning on the element of surprise to help her plan, she thought that, if she acted quickly enough--

JESSIE: [very rapidly] --no-one would have time to stop her, so then we found the computer lab, empty and we found files that told just what the virus could do-- 

JONNY: [even more quickly] --so we found the containment lab and found the containment cylinder with Stryke's working sample and took it and ran and hid it in the *Olympus*-- 

HADJI: --because they were chasing us and we decided that carrying around a lethal virus in a box was not healthy and there were alarms going off because Jessie shot the lock off the door of one of the cells the crew were being kept in--

JESSIE: --and hotwired a Jeep and took off and they chased us and we flipped the jeep but by then we'd outrun them only we were lost and then we ambushed two guards but we left a homing device on 'em so they wouldn't freeze to death and took off on their snowmobiles--

JONNY: --and that's it.

[Silence. The GUYS wait. Silence. Then DR QUEST and RACE both lunge for the phone. DR QUEST wins by an inch; RACE grabs the cellular phone out of DR QUEST's emergency kit. Several minutes of silence, while they talk. During a pause... ]

RACE: [to the GUYS] We will discuss this *very* thoroughly later. [into the cellphone] I don't know how many-- yes, I'll hold. For thirty seconds.

DR QUEST: [to the GUYS] Yes, we will. Among other things, I would like to know who hotwired that Jeep, and how you learned to do it. [into the phone] Yes, that's right. Containment suits, definitely-- 

RACE: [to JESSIE] And what were you doing with a gun??

JESSIE: Jeez, Dad, it was life or death! And it was Jonny who hotwired the Jeep.

DR QUEST: Jonny!

JONNY: Hey, Race showed me how!

DR QUEST: Race?

RACE: Um... I think we'd better handle one thing at a time, Doctor.

------------- 

[SCENE: The Stryke compound. Military personnel in containment suits have descended en masse. A Jeep containing the Quest team pulls up. DR QUEST and RACE get out.]

RACE: Stay. Here.

[He leaves with DR QUEST. The GUYS are disgusted.]

JONNY: Man. Leave home without leaving a note just *once*, and they come down on you like a ton of lead.

HADJI: Well, Jonny, we did leave for a different state. On a different coast.

JESSIE: And I guess we should've left the virus sample alone.

HADJI: Probably.

[JONNY is very quiet. Too quiet.]

JONNY: You know, I bet they won't be able to find it.

JESSIE: We gave them good directions.

JONNY: Yeah, but these are government people. Race is gonna be busy keeping them in line, so *he* won't have time to keep things straight, and I bet Dad heads straight for the computers.

JESSIE: Okay, let's go. [JONNY and HADJI stare at her.]

HADJI: Jessie!

JONNY: What, no argument?

JESSIE: You always talk me into whatever weird idea you come up with, so I may as well just go along with you right from the start.

HADJI: But, Jessie!

JESSIE: We're *already* in trouble, Hadji. Dad and the Doctor can only kill us once.

HADJI: Might we at least not get stranded in the middle of nowhere this time?

JONNY: I'll see what I can do.

------------- 

[SCENE: The GUYS move out, briskly. A figure watches them from the shadows-- STRYKE. She wears a containment suit, complete with concealing hood and faceplate. She smiles, not at all nicely, and follows them.]

[The GUYS are taking care to completely avoid the military personnel. Suddenly, JEFF, an auburn-haired boy JONNY's age, hails them.]

JEFF: Hey, over here!

JONNY: Jeff! how'd you get back?

JEFF: I came with my dad-- did you guys do all this??

JONNY: [modestly] Pretty much.

HADJI: We have come back to make sure an extremely dangerous viral sample is safely recovered-- we left it in the *Olympus*' main hold.

JONNY: For safekeeping.

JEFF: Right. Well, why don't you come with me? I've got permission to be here.

JONNY: Oh, so do we.

JESSIE: [quietly, to JONNY] No, we don't.

JONNY: [quietly] He doesn't need to know that. Besides, we do have permission to be here.

HADJI: [quietly, to JONNY] No, we do not.

JONNY: Sure we do: Jessie, Hadji, you have my full permission to be here. I hereby give myself permission to be here. There. 

JESSIE: Okay, fine. I'll explain this whole thing to Dad and Doctor Quest when we get caught--

JONNY: --*if* we get caught--

JESSIE & HADJI: --*when* we get caught--

JESSIE: ...but *you're* gonna have to explain this permission thing.

[JEFF turns around.]

JEFF: Come on, guys-- there's my dad!

[DOCTOR TALBOT is talking to a military man. The man nods, and leaves, and JEFFand the GUYS approach.]

JEFF: Hey, Dad-- these are the friends I told you about.

TALBOT: So this is Jonny Quest. I've read many of your father's articles.

JEFF: Jonny's here with his dad, as a matter of fact, right, Jonny?

JONNY: Uh, right.

TALBOT: Well, I'm sort of busy right now; Stryke's viral sample has been recovered, but we're still trying to figure out how she manipulated those ice floes. Jeff, why don't you take your friends and go wait in the guard station for me?

JEFF: Sure, Dad.

TALBOT: I'll let your dad know where you and your friends you are, as soon as I see him, Jonny.

JONNY: [hastily] Oh, no hurry, Doctor Talbot.

JESSIE: None at all!

[HADJI: Definitely not. We know you are busy.

[DOCTOR TALBOT smiles and nods--such polite young people!-- and they head out. But STRYKE is ahead of them....]

------------- 

[SCENE: The guard station, empty now, except for the GUYS and JEFF.]

JESSIE: That actually wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be.

JEFF: Huh?

JONNY: Never mind. I wish we could get out there and do some more looking around.

JEFF: Dad said to wait here, Jonny. I think we'd better listen to him.

JESSIE: [sighs]

HADJI: [to JESSIE] What is wrong?

JESSIE: [to HADJI] I have a feeling we're going to end up out there again.

HADJI: Really? Why? After all, there is nothing left for us to do.

JESSIE: Do you really think Jonny's going to just sit here, inside, and miss all the action?

HADJI: Probably not.

JESSIE: One of these days I'm going to figure out why I put up with him.

HADJI: Because life is much more interesting with him around?

JESSIE: Well, there is *that*...

JEFF: Hey, why don't we make some chocolate-- there might be soda--

[He goes into the tiny kitchen... and very slowly, backs out. STRYKE follows him, cradling a rifle in one hand. Her helmet is off. STRYKE is about DR QUEST's age, fair-haired, with sharp, dark eyes. She is not smiling.]

STRYKE: What a surprise-- [to JONNY, who is eyeing the door] No, don't even think it. I'm a *very* good shot. One of you might make it out, but I don't think you'll risk your friends. You're going with me. If anyone asks where we're going, you tell them Talbot assigned me to keep an eye on you. If anyone doubts you, I'll shoot them-- and one of you, too. Do you understand? [They all nod.] Good. Now, let's go outside, very, very slowly.

[The GUYS and JEFF are moving along very, very slowly. STRYKE is watching them closely, as promised. She cradles her rifle in the crook of her arm. They approach another group of military people. One of them, LT RIPLEY, stops the group.]

RIPLEY: [to JEFF] Saay, aren't you that professor's kid? What're you doing around without your dad?

[JEFF is paralysed. JONNY speaks up.]

JONNY: He's just showing us around, lieutenant-- Doctor Talbot assigned a soldier to keep an eye on us.

RIPLEY: [amused] Sort of keeping you out of trouble, right? [he looks closer at STRYKE, frowning] I don't think I know you-- 

HADJI: [quickly] She is one of Doctor Talbot's personnel.

RIPLEY: [relaxing again] Oh, I see. Okay, then. [to STRYKE] Just keep 'em out of the way, okay? Some dangerous stuff going on around here.

STRYKE: [slightly muffled] You have no idea.

RIPLEY: What?

STRYKE: Oh, absolutely. [They move on. When they are out of hearing, she adds:] Nicely done. For a moment there, I thought we might have a problem.

JONNY: [angry] You can't get away with this--

STRYKE: Yes, young man, I can. You see, I have many, many sterling qualities. One of them is knowing when to walk away. And that's precisely what I'm going to do. There, now. [They are approaching a hangar, where several more military GUARDS are standing.]

STRYKE: [to the GUARDS] Just letting Doctor Talbot's kid and his friends have a look at the equipment.

GUARD #1: No problem-- we've done a sweep of the area, already. Just be careful.

STRYKE: Sure will.

[One of the GUARDS moves away from the group, toward a helicopter on the flight line. Unnoticed, he climbs inside. STRYKE nods slightly, and motions the GUYS in the same direction.]

STRYKE: You know, the amusing thing is, I had no intention of using that virus. It was merely a... diversion. Something to pass the time.

JESSIE: A virus that could kill people? A *diversion*??

STRYKE: Quiet. [The GUARD leans out of the window, nods silently. STRYKE gestures at the helicopter] Just be patient, children. In a few moments, this will be over. Now. Get in.

JONNY: But--

STRYKE: [points at JEFF] He stays, you three go. I need insurance that they won't try and shoot us out of the sky. You are that insurance--

[DR QUEST and RACE enter, accompanied by TALBOT.]

DR QUEST: Jonny! I thought I told you--

TALBOT: I'm terribly sorry, doctor, I thought--

STRYKE: Get in! Now! 

[She grabs HADJI by the shoulder and shoves him in; instantly the helicopter starts up.]

JONNY: Dad! Race! It's Stryke--

[STRYKE shoves him into JESSIE, and they go sprawling. She sends a few rounds at DR QUEST and RACE. The helicopter begins to rise. Military police are taking aim at the aircraft.]

DR QUEST: No! Don't! She's got a hostage!

[STRYKE takes another opportunity to fire at them; and in that moment, HADJI dives out the open door, hits the ground, and lies unmoving. The 'copter takes off, military police firing at it.]

JONNY: Hadji!

HADJI: [sitting up slowly, as JONNY and JESSIE run over] I am unhurt, Jonny. I think. Mostly.

JONNY: Don't scare me like that, man. 

HADJI: I was not happy with the situation, either, my friend.

[JESSIE pats his shoulder and helps him stand up.]

[DR QUEST, and RACE hurry over. Overhead, the helicopter is heading north, already retreating into the distance. It is impossible to tell whether or not it has sustained any damage.]

DR QUEST: Are you all right, son?

HADJI: Yes, doctor. A little shaken up, perhaps.

JONNY: Dad! she's getting away!

DR QUEST: Nothing we can do, Jonny, but let the authorities handle it.

RACE: [puts an arm around JESSIE] "Stay here" I tell them. Do they listen? Noooo.

DR QUEST: [sighs] We really must talk about this--

[He breaks off, as suddenly the helicopter lurches in the sky. It tilts, dips, and drops. A guard starts up a Jeep for pursuit.]

RACE: Wait here! I *mean* it! [He jumps into the Jeep, DR QUEST right behind.]

JONNY: Hey! You can't-- [They take off.] Maybe we can get Jeff to--

HADJI & JESSIE: No.

JESSIE: Absolutely not.

HADJI: This time, we stay put.

JONNY: But--

HADJI: [quietly] Do you really want to see what happens when a helicopter crashes?

[Silence. JONNY hadn't thought of that. Neither had JESSIE.]

JONNY: Maybe... maybe we should go back to the guard shack?

JESSIE: Yeah, I think so.

[They head off. JESSIE puts an arm around HADJI's waist. JONNY puts an arm around HADJI's shoulder.]

JONNY: Hadj?

HADJI: Yes, Jonny?

JONNY: Thanks for not getting killed back there.

HADJI: Anytime, my friend.

------------- 

[SCENE: the Quest compound, Maine. The GUYS are getting a lecture. From the looks on their faces, it's been going on for a while.]

RACE: When we tell you three to stay put, we do it for a reason.

DR QUEST: It isn't out of a desire to spoil your fun, and we have no intention of denying you adventure. We would simply like to make sure you're around to enjoy those adventures. 

RACE: Exactly. So, the next time we tell you to stay, you stay. Got it?

JONNY: Yes, Race.

HADJI: Yes, Race.

JESSIE: Yes, Dad.

DR QUEST: And never, ever, ever simply leave like that, without letting us know what's going on.

JONNY: Yes, Dad.

HADJI: Yes, Doctor Quest.

JESSIE: Yes, Doctor Quest.

RACE: Good. 

DR QUEST: I'm glad we had this little talk. [The GUYS stand up.] Aren't you interested in hearing about what happened to Professor Stryke? [The GUYS sit down.]

RACE: Not much to tell, unfortunately. Stryke's man was still at the wheel, dead. No sign of the professor herself. 

JONNY: So she's still out there, somewhere?

DR QUEST: I'm afraid so, Jonny. However, the viral sample was safely recovered.

JESSIE: And destroyed?

[DR QUEST and RACE exchange uncomfortable looks.]

HADJI: The sample was *not* destroyed?

DR QUEST: [sighs] It's been taken by a government agency for further study. Professor Stryke is a brilliant biochemist--

JESSIE: But-- but-- 

JONNY: She's a *bad guy*, Dad! She was gonna *kill* those guys, and who knows what she was going to do with the-- [He breaks off.]

JESSIE: [realising why] She said it was a diversion--

HADJI: What if she did not just mean, an amusement?

RACE: What're you guys talking about?

JONNY: [slowly] She said she was only entertaining herself with the virus, a "diversion".

HADJI: She might have meant something more. And she is still out there.

[Silence. All of them have something to think about.]

[Fade to black.]

END


End file.
